Milestone 2 - Wii
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 2 - Monday, 19ᵗʰ March 2007 Documentation: *1ˢᵗ Draft Design Document *1ˢᵗ Draft Milestone Schedule *1ˢᵗ Draft Technical Design Document Running on Wii: *Tatooine ground layer including a Static Object integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline. **No physics collisions **Fly cam, no player or animations *Space layer and Capital Ship exterior integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline *User can transition back and forth across VBF (Tatooine) with fly cam **Transition should represent “seamlessness” ***Loading is acceptable, but should not be overt to the player. ***Placeholder transition effects are acceptable. *Investigate Wii Controller usage on PC for Controller Tests |-|Roadmap= Milestone 2 - Monday, 19ᵗʰ March 2007 Summary: *Basic VBF components in place Content Details: *Tatooine ground layer including a Static Object integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline *Space layer and Capital Ship exterior integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline *User can transition back and forth across VBF (Tatooine) with fly cam Game Design: *Deliver 1st Draft Design Overview Technical (Rendering): *Tatooine ground layer including a Static Object integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline **No Physics collisions **Fly cam, no player or animations *Space layer and Capital Ship exterior integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline Technical (General): *User can transition back and forth across VBF (Tatooine) with fly cam *Investigate Wii Controller usage on PC for Controller Tests *Deliver 1st Draft Technical Design Document Production: *Deliver Wii Build *Deliver 1st Draft Milestone Schedule |-|Milestone Feedback= Project Title: Battlefront III - Wii Developer: Free Radical Design Milestone: Milestone 2 Production: Jamil Dawsari Gabe Gils Carbo James Morris Orion Kellogg Milestone Review ''' March 22ⁿᵈ, 2007 '''Milestone 9 - Monday 19ᵗʰ''' February 2007''' Milestone 2 – 19th March 2007 Documentation 1st Draft Design Document 1st Draft Milestone Schedule 1st Draft Technical Design Document Running on Wii Tatooine ground layer including a Static Object integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline No Physics collisions Fly cam, no player or animations Space layer and Capital Ship exterior integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline User can transition back and forth across VBF (Tatooine) with Fly cam Transition should represent “seamlessness” Loading is acceptable, but should not be overt to the player. Placeholder transition effects are acceptable. Investigate Wii Controller usage on PC for Controller Tests For your benefit we have chosen to classify the importance of areas for this milestone review under a classification of A, B and C, where C is of less consequence. To obtain a pass, you are required to implement the review areas under Classification-A as high priority. You may also need to resolve Classification-Class Bs to improve the quality of the game as part of this milestone or as a part of future milestone submissions. Addressing issues that LucasArts may raise against a Classification-C, will further improve the overall product quality under our criteria, but these issues are not significant towards a pass if you are at not at or beyond the Alpha stage of development. Tatooine ground layer including a Static Object integrated from the PS3/X360 console pipeline. Overall Terrain and static object present in MS2 Good The terrain texture looks quite good. The metallic effect on the cantina bar objects looks good. Areas to Improve Note: Terrain morphing is still a concern, however we see in the TDD that there are plans to mitigate this issue. STATUS: APPROVED Space layer and Capital Ship exterior integrated from PS3/X360 console pipeline. Overall Both space and Capital ship are present Good The Capital Ship made a great transition from next-gen. The model looks good. Areas to Improve Class B: The capital ship is picking up odd lighting that is visible as you move the camera across its surface. It looks scaly like a fish, rather than metallic. Class C: The starfield looks stretched if you aim the camera straight up. User can transition back and forth across VBF (Tatooine) with Flycam Overall User can transition layers seamlessly Good The transition between layers is extremely fluid. The terrain fades in very convincingly. Areas to Improve Class B: Some of the objects on the ground pop into view as you fly down toward the planet. This should be minimized or obscured as much as possible. Class B: From space, the texture on the ground layer is extremely low resolution, particularly when looking down at the playable area. We would expect some visual effect, be it clouds, blur, or depth of field, to minimize the large jagged patches. Class C: The cloud layer is a flat white film between land and space. We would expect the final effect to be more convincing. STATUS: APPROVED Other Good Great to see a large number of objects (100+ clone troopers) moving in the world. What does this test tell us about the engine? We appreciate the formation of this particular clone regiment  Areas to Improve Bug: There is some corruption on the transparent portion of the X-wing cockpit that was not present in the last build. Next Milestone Milestone 3 – 23rd April 2007 Documentation 2nd Draft Design Document 2nd Draft Milestone Schedule 2nd Draft Technical Design Document Running on Wii Player running around on Polygonal Mesh Test Room using Wii Controller Able to interact with Physics Objects LEC How will player interact? Will the objects be destructible or movable? No weapons On foot movement only (no jumping, rolling, jet-packs etc) LEC Is this using the Metroid controller scheme as noted in the prelim design? Tools & Technology Framework & Physics (ODE) Animation System Investigation complete on variations via shaders, ie Cartooney LEC Will we have examples in the build of this? LEC Note: LEC is not necessarily looking for a pure cel-shaded look, like the cartoon network animated series. Rather, we are interested in exploring an optimal render for the Wii that will provide the best visual result. We are open to any look that optimizes the GPU’s capabilities. The Star Wars Dark Horse comics include a wide variety of artistic styles that may be suitable for the game. Overall Rating: PASS Category:I&T - Milestones